


Craving

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut Mona, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mona wants the D.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic about pretty boys fucking

They were so into each other, from top to bottom.

“Oh, bro! Fuck me! Make me cum all over this wall, please!” Mona begged, bending over for him, his cock twitching like crazy. “Alright, brace yourself, bro!”

Deb dug his fingernails onto his waist and positioned his huge-throbbing cock in front of his aching asshole. He tugged his firm muscular cheeks before moving them aside and ramming his dick in between. A satisfied moan escaped the shorter blonde.

 

“Ohh fuck yeah, baby!” was all he could say, his body jolting back for more. Nothing but moans escaped his lips as the dry but merciless thrusts performed by Deb, turned him-on even more. “Fuck your tight! No matter how many times I fuck your ass, you're still so fucking tight!” purred Deb, as he fastened his pace, practically slapping up against his buttcheeks. Their trousers lay discarded around their ankles while they continue to moan together, in a perfect synchronization as they fuck.

 

“Ugh! I’m so fucking close!” Mona moaned loudly, nearly growling, as his climax was approaching fast due to rapid thrust. He loved it. He loved it when Deb would fuck the living daylights out of him. It's what got him off.

 

No matter how dry or wet it was, he loved the feeling of his buddy’s cock deep inside of his rectum. It felt so big and long that it turned him-on, especially when he thought about it. 

 

Within seconds, Mona spilt his hot cum all over the hotel bedroom’s wall. Untouched. Because Deb fucking his ass, was all he ever needed to be brought there.

 

But as soon as he leaned up against the wall, panting, his buddy was not so thrilled. He came too earlier. Deb stops thrusting, because he was unfortunately not there yet.

 

“Oh, you fucking slut! I wasn’t even close yet; you came too fucking early!” he grumbled, before removing his still-hard erection from the blonde’s boycunt.

 

“Sorry, bro! I told you, I was close.” he replies, looking at him from behind, “Well, I guess I’m gonna have to fuck that ass again until I do cum” Deb smirked, grabbing his wrist and bringing them to their bed (since there was only one space in the hotel room).

 

The keyboardist was thrown onto the bed by his guitarist, and next thing you know; he gets spread out and pummeled again.

 

They fucked for what seemed like hours but it was only one, until Deb finally came inside his ass, moaning his name while Mona does the same. Again. Spilling his cum all over their bodies.

 

The duo had fun that night.

 

_The End_  

**Author's Note:**

> i have a dirty mind but idgaf


End file.
